Lammy
Lammy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A purple lamb with wooly white hair, tail fur and wears a wooly white sweater. Her best friend is a green pickle who wears a top hat and has a moustache named Mr. Pickels who, is very violent. Although she won against Truffles, she is in less episodes than Truffles, but he is never a starring character. Lammy seems to be a happy, cheerful girly character, with a personality mostly similar to Giggles and Petunia, as she enjoys playing with dolls and having tea parties. Mr. Pickels, however, enjoys causing mischief and grief for characters around them, even killing them. Lammy tries to stop Mr. Pickels from causing trouble, only to be framed for his actions. When she tries to claim that Mr. Pickels is the cause of the misfortunes, he appears to be just an idle pickle. However, it is quite possible that Mr. Pickels is totally a character in her imagination, and in reality, she is doing everything evil Mr.Pickels does herself, only using him as a shield for her own mind not to think that she caused all the deaths. It is possible that she has schizophrenia, a mental disorder where patients often experience bizarre hallucinations and delusions that no one else sees, thus the reason for Mr. Pickels being a "living" creature. As a new addition to the HTF cast, very little else can be said about her at the time. Hopefully, we will learn more about her in future episodes. Lammy's Episodes Starring Roles #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush Featuring Roles #N/A Appearance Roles #The Chokes on You #All In Vein #You're Kraken Me Up Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Prisoner - A Bit of a Pickle Fates Deaths #All In Vein : Blood dranken by Lumpy and crushed like a soda can (Death not seen). Additional Seen in Arcade Games #Stay On Target: Impaled by darts (Death not seen). #Run and Bun : Hits a hurdle (She can also be killed by Lumpy's mower, electrocuted in the city, etc ..) Injuries #A Bit of a Pickle - Left eye is electrocuted by Lumpy's taser. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 1 ("Royal Flush" along with Mr. Pickles) *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 2 ("A Bit of a Pickle"'' along with Mr. Pickles'', "Royal Flush") *'Handy' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle"'' along with Mr. Pickles'') *'Nutty' -0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle" along with Mr. Pickles) *'Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others' - 0 Trivia *Lammy and Mr. Pickels had the most votes (33,034 more than Truffles). *Lammy is the fourth female character. The others are Giggles, Petunia and Flaky. *She is the second character to have a hair bow, alongside Giggles. *She is the second female character to have a tail, alongside Petunia. *She appears to have a unique ear-shape. *She is (possibly) the second French character, looking at her and her violent friend's appearance. The other is Mouse Ka-Boom. *Mr. Pickels is one of two characters to have a moustache. The other is Mouse Ka-Boom from Ka-Pow!. *It was thought on April 1st the vote was a joke, but on April 2nd, Mondo Media revealed that it was a double whammy joke and Lammy truly won. *Lammy may be a small reference of Lamb Chop. *Lammy & Mr. Pickels are the winning characters in the "Vote or Die", 10th anniversary celebration. People had to vote between her and Truffles. *Lammy's perception of Mr. Pickels is not unlike that of Calvin's perception of his stuffed tiger Hobbes in the ''Calvin and Hobbes'' comic strip, where Mr. Pickels appears as a character when she is the only one percieving him, and as a normal pickle otherwise. She is also similar to Jonny and Plank from Ed Edd n' Eddy. *She is one of the main characters not to die in their debut episodes, the others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (Debatable), Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Toothy,(if one counts Banjo Frenzy) and Mime. *She is (possibly) the sixth mentally unstable character. The other five being Flaky, Flippy, Russell, Petunia and Nutty. *She and Mr. Pickels are the only main characters not to have appeared in the TV series. *Lammy has the first lowest number of deaths. Next, is Splendid, Cro-Marmot, followed by Flippy, and Pop. *Like other characters (excluding Russell), she speaks in gibberish, but "bahs" rather than the typical HTF language. This was possibly done to differentiate her from the others, since she is a new character. *Lammy is one of the nine main characters with more kills than deaths. The other eight are: Lumpy, Splendid, Mole, Flippy, Pop, Nutty, Mime, and (debatably) Cro-Marmot, *She is also the only female character to have more kills than deaths. *She is one of the two main characters (along with Russell) that isn't a tree or forest animal. She is a farm animal. *Lammy is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Pop, Flippy, Mole, Russell, Handy and Lumpy. *She is also the only female character to wear clothes. *Ironically, even though she won the vote, Truffles has appeared in more episodes than her. Though all are brief cameos, and the combined screen time of Lammy far exceeds that of Truffles. *She is the only female and one of four main characters that got jailed, along with Handy, Mole, and Nutty (in his imagination only). *Lammy seems to have Schizophrenia. **When Lammy gets shocked by Lumpy's Tazer in A Bit of a Pickle, her skeleton shows, and a crack can be seen in her skull hinting that she may have a mental illness. **In the same episode, the tagline at the end is "We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are.", further suggesting the possibility of her schizophrenia. *In Season 3, her alliterate sentence is: Long lasting friends don't tend to be fickle, more likely, they would love to laugh and tickle! *Lammy is the only female character that wasn't flirted by Disco Bear. *Her survival rate is 80%. *She's one of the few characters who does not have mitten hands. She always has fingers. *Lammy may be a reference to Kid vs. Kat since Lammy is always being blamed on what Mr. Pickels does. *Lammy's only kill without the help of Mr. Pickels was Petunia from Royal Flush. *She and Mr. Pickles are the only characters yet to be killed by Nutty. *She and Flaky have yet to find a love interest/boyfriend or be in a Love Bites shorts. *So far in Season 3, Flaky and Petunia appeared in all of her starring roles. *She appeared without Flaky in All in Vein and You're Kraken Me Up. *Lammy's bow usually changes its position when Lammy turns to other side; much like Lumpy's antlers, Flippy's beret, Nutty's candy, Russell's eyepatch and hook, Mole's mole, Handy's belt, Sniffles' pocket protector and Cub's diaper. Gallery File:Lammy_and_Mr._Pickels_intro_S3.png|Lammy and Mr. Pickels' internet season 3 intro. Lammy.png|Lammy holding Mr. Pickels. wall-cal-2010-mar01-800.jpg|Lammy and Mr. Pickels in a HTF calendar. LammyMrPickleswin.jpg|Lammy and Mr. Pickles got the most votes! Lammy's Skeleton.jpg|The crack in Lammy's skull may prove that she is mentally unstable ThePickledidit.jpg|Lammy in shock after Petunia's death lammychoke.png|Lammy and Mr. Pickles' brief appearance in The Chokes on You, along with Truffles and Flaky. HTF 71 Royal 03.jpg|Lammy playing poker with the other females Userbox_Lammy.jpg|Lammy almosts meets her demise Lammy.jpg|Lammy is smiling at Mr.pickles in prison. Lammy and Truffles.png|Lammy misses yet another Truffles cameo. Lammy-mrpickels-ep-bitofapickle.jpg|Always brush your teeth! Lammy dies.jpg|Lammy's first death so far. 20110327192457!Lammy.png lammy with cuddles.jpg|Lammy with Cuddles Category:Purple Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who rarely die